<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a powdered mouth that tastes of gin by littlemartyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306983">a powdered mouth that tastes of gin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemartyr/pseuds/littlemartyr'>littlemartyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sensory Overload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemartyr/pseuds/littlemartyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall knew he should be worried, concerned for how he might feel the next morning when he woke up sober and ashamed, but he found that he really couldn’t give less of a fuck. Goddamnit, Stewy felt amazing, he couldn’t believe they hadn’t started doing this earlier.</p><p>“Who’s the pathetic one now?” Stewy sneered, pulling away from Kendall to catch his breath, “had to pay fifty dollars to get your gay friend to kiss you.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kendall growled, “more kissing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a powdered mouth that tastes of gin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter, 1998</p><p>Kendall felt like he was on top of the world. The events of the night were scattered across his brain, non-linear memories that’ll haunt him in the morning, but ultimately make for some great fucking stories. One thing in all of them was a constant, Stewy. Wherever Stewy was, there Kendall was, trailing a few feet behind. In the bathroom, doing bumps off the sink counters with him, lining them up real nice with his black card. Drinking and laughing with Stewy, dancing with Stewy. The cute girl from his Business Statistics class even let them make out with her and her friend for a good few minutes before they got bored with them and wandered off. <em> Fair enough </em>, Kendall had thought, following Stewy back into the bathroom for another round. And another. Now he was somehow outside of the Delphic Clubhouse, the cold Boston air hitting his face with a rush. He let out a soft laugh, watching his breath float out of his mouth in a cool puff of air. </p><p>“Fuck..fuck..wait up dude!” Stewy distantly called out, still inside the clubhouse, pushing his way out, shifting pass a few frat boys, posers and cheap, poor tasting beer. “God how do you move so fucking fast.”</p><p>He didn’t say like a question but Kendall answered him anyways, “They call it speed for a reason bro.”</p><p>“That’s meth you fucking dumbass” Stewy huffed, finally catching up to him, “let’s get you home.”</p><p>“<em> Me </em> home? I’m sorry I don’t remember being the one picking fights with the hot sorority sister.” Kendall quipped.</p><p>“She wouldn’t put out for me!” Stewy grumbled defensively. </p><p>“Oh shit! You going straight now?” Kendall raised his eyebrows, turning to look at Stewy.</p><p>“Yeah maybe,” Stewy said, running his tongue over his gums, “None of the guys here will fuck with me.”</p><p>“Please,” Kendall scoffed, the snow crunching under his foot as he treaded along the sidewalk, “Harvard’s way more progressive than Buckley, surely you can find some nice libtard to fuck you.”</p><p>Stewy snickered, his shoulder bumping up against Kendall’s, “See but that’s the thing Kenny, I don’t want some nice libtard, its the closeted straight guys that fuck the hardest.”</p><p>Kendall laughed, blinking the soft flakes of snow from his lashes. It was a cold wet night, just a few weeks before Christmas. Their collegetown looked more like a ghost town with most of the students gone, especially at three in the morning on a Wednesday night. The street was lit up and empty, it felt sort of safe in a way Kendall couldn’t quite place. He felt shaky, his whole body vibrating, the course of drugs and alcohol coursing through his veins like a fucking greyhound. He let his feet pick up speed, giving into a light run despite Stewy’s protests, laughing at his friend’s distaste for any sort of exercise. </p><p>“God you’re going to fucking kill me,” Stewy groaned, doubling over as they stumbled into their apartment. </p><p>“I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about man,” Kendall laughed, tearing off his coat and hat, “I feel so fucking great, I think I could run a marathon.”</p><p>“I think my heart is going to explode.” Stewy said, clutching his chest, sprawled out on the ground in exhaustion. </p><p>“You’re so pathetic,” Kendall sneered bending down to help him up, “you need to start exercising more, that’s all.”</p><p>“I exercise-” Stewy paused, groaning as Kendall pulled him up, “more than you do, you fat motherfucker.”</p><p>Kendall laughed, feeling dizzy and euphoric. God, he loved college. He loved living somewhere, a safe enough distance from his dad, but close enough to visit whenever the fuck he wanted. Being able to always hang out with Stewy, being able to smoke, drink, and fuck as much as he wanted. </p><p>“We’re gonna be juniors man, fucking juniors, that’s upperclassmen shit.” He said, trotting his way up to his bedroom.</p><p>“We got one semester of sophomore year left bro, don’t count your hookers before they screw you,” Stewy said, making his way up behind Kendall.</p><p>“No I just mean like, like dude,” Kendall paused, wiggling out of his jeans and flopping onto his bed, letting the warm feeling that had been building up in his chest spread to the rest of his body, “it’s been us since day one, day-fucking-one. And now we’re basically half-way through college.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess it has been a while,” Stewy agreed, crawling onto the bed next to Kendall.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a while, and Kendall felt his eyes flutter close. He felt so good and warm, so at peace. But so much fucking eneregy too. He didn’t think he could ever get tired again, even if he wanted to.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Stewy whispered from next to Kendall, breaking his thoughts, “you’re bleeding.”</p><p>“Again?”, Kendall murmured, reaching up to touch his nose, pulling his fingers away after he felt a familiar wetness.</p><p>“I’ll get the Kleenex, lean forward and breathe through your mouth.” Stewy said, instantly up and darting out of the bedroom, his exhaustion seemingly gone in an instant.  </p><p>“I know.” Kendall grumbled, sitting up and pinching the top of his nose. </p><p>He sat there, listening to Stewy pad around their apartment, feeling the blood slowly trickle from his nose. Impatient, he flicked his tongue out, cleaning his messy lip. He was almost instantly met with a salty, metallic taste, strong and overpowering. Maybe it was the drugs, but fuck that tasted good.</p><p>“Dude, <em> dude </em>,” Kendall giggled as Stewy made his way back into his bedroom, “you’ve gotta taste this, it’s so fucking good.”</p><p>“What? Your fucking noseblood?”, Stewy grimaced, “that’s fucking disgusting bro, no fucking way.”</p><p>“Aww come on, I’ll bet you fifty dollars you’ll like it,” Kendall protested, laughing at how nasally his voice sounded with his fingers still pinched at the top. </p><p>“What are we, fifteen Kenny?” Stewy chided, climbing back onto his bed, reaching for Kendall’s nose, hand full of tissues.</p><p>“Come on, Stew, let’s make a bet, like old times,” Kendall pushed, swatting away Stewy’s hand with his free one, “you know you’re a pussy if you don’t.”</p><p>“You are fucking impossible,” Stewy sighed, exasperated, as he started to wipe at Kendall's face, despite his protests. </p><p>Kendall huffed, letting Stewy clean him. As much as he would never admit aloud, he always liked this part. He liked the way Stewy would insist on cleaning him up, the gentle pressure of his fingers and the tissues, wiping away Kendall’s blood. He liked the way Stewy took care of him, equal parts concerned and annoyed.</p><p>“Holy shit, there’s so much,” Stewy softly exclaimed, pulling away from Kendall, “I think we need more.”</p><p>“No,” Kendall cried out, a little bitchy, “It’s fine.”</p><p>“No it’s not,” Stewy growled, frustration starting to seep out.</p><p>“Fine, just lick it off then,” Kendall smirked, “you know you want to.” </p><p>“Are you seriously bribing me to lick your face right now?” Stewy raised his eyebrow, doing that little quirk with his face that Kendall loved.</p><p>“The fifty is still on the table,” Kendall said, laying back with a shit-eating grin on his face. He knew what kind of fucker Stewy was, knew he could twist his arm to do anything, as long as some type of money was involved. </p><p>“You’re so fucking gay,” Stewy mumbled, clamoring ontop of Kendall until he was straddling his stomach, his thighs taunt and tight against Kendall’s hips. </p><p>Stewy leaned down and chastely licked the skin between Kendall’s upper lip and nose. With quick swift motions, he brushed over the tip of Kendall nose, and Kendall felt himself let out a sigh of content. He couldn’t get enough of Stewy, not even with his full weight on top of him, the smell of his expensive cologne tickling his nose, the stench of red wine wafting from his lips, just centimeters away from Kendall’s lips. There was <em> so </em> much of him, and Kendall wanted, he <em> needed </em>just a little bit more.</p><p>“You still have some on your mouth,” Stewy’s voice came out low and quiet, tight and unsure, “Can I-”</p><p>“Yes,” the words tumbled out of Kendall’s mouth, desperate and fast.</p><p>Kendall felt Stewy’s cup the side of his face, then the wet feeling of his tongue against his lips. Kendall instantly opened, starving for him. He moaned against Stewy’s tongue, the bitter taste of coke still on his lips and a little in his mouth. Stewy kissed forcefully, strongly, his beard scratching Kendall’s face as he pushed against him, dominating him. Kendall pushed back, his hips straining against Stewy’s as he slowly grinded against him. It had been so long since he had done something like this, the desperate, horny high-school kissing and dry humping, and he had forgotten how good it felt. He knew he should be worried, concerned for how he might feel the next morning when he woke up sober and ashamed, but he found that he really couldn’t give less of a fuck. Goddamnit, Stewy felt amazing, he couldn’t believe they hadn’t started doing this earlier.</p><p>“Who’s the pathetic one now?” Stewy sneered, pulling away from Kendall to catch his breath, “had to pay fifty dollars to get your gay friend to kiss you.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Kendall growled, “more kissing.”</p><p>“So fucking spoiled,” Stewy clucked his tongue as he went back down, his teeth bumping against Kendall’s, “I better get charged extra for this.”</p><p>“What are you? A fucking escort?” Kendall snorted between their kissing.</p><p>“No Kenny,” Stewy laughed softly against Kendall’s lips, “that would require me fucking you at the very least.”</p><p>Kendall pulled back for a moment, considering this. </p><p>“Yeah okay,” he decidedly nodded.</p><p>“Wait..seriously?” Stewy stared down at him, his deep brown eyes wide and fixed directly on Kendall’s.</p><p>“I mean fuck….why not, I’m so fucking high I don’t think I’m going remember this anyways.” Kendall laughed, straining up to kiss Stewy again. </p><p>Stewy brushed his lips against Kendall’s lips, then his throat, kissing and sucking, moving up the side of his face until he had reached Kendall’s ear, “oh you’re definitely going to remember this,” he whispered, his breath tickling Kendall’s ear, leaving him achingly hard and covered in goosebumps. </p><p>Stewy reached up and quickly pulled off Kendall's shirt with a flourish, smooth and neat. He settled on Kendall’s chest, kissing him soft and deliberately, his hands working up his torso, fingers tracing over Kendall’s various scars and bruises. Kendall sighed with pleasure, his legs wrapping around Stewy’s waist as his mouth made its way down Kendall’s body. Stewy touched him in a way Kendall had never been touched, not in a way any of his former girlfriends or hookups had. Stewy was fast, aggressive, rough and sloppy, reaching up to kiss Kendall again, then soft and careful as he made his way back down to Kendall, kissing his right hip bone. Stewy took his time, his teeth grazing against Kendall’s flesh, nipping and sucking until the skin was raw and tender against Stewy’s tongue.</p><p>“Whoops,” Stewy said without a trace of guilt, using his thumb to wipe the saliva off the freshly made hickey. </p><p>Kendall waited, on edge, as Stewy slowly peeled off his boxers, impatience starting to seep in.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Kendall hissed, kicking off his boxers, refusing to let Stewy tease him any longer, “do I gotta do all the fucking work around here? You’re so goddamn slow.”</p><p>“Oh I pity the poor girls you screw,” Stewy grinned, licking his palm, “no foreplay evolved? I don’t blame you though, at the rate you’re at, you probably cum before your dick is even in their mouths.”</p><p>“Pretty sure that’s just you,” Kendall meant to sound cruel but it came out too breathy and strained, his hips thrusting as Stewy stroked him.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Stewy devilishly grinned, his lips inches away from Kendall’s dick, “right.”</p><p>Kendall let out a soft gasp as Stewy wrapped his mouth around his dick. His dick sucking was, unsurprisingly, slow and teasing, just like everything Stewy did. He spent a hot second sucking and licking just the tip, staring up at Kendall with those stupid brown eyes. Kendall wanted to complain, he really did, but one of Stewy’s hands was jerking off his lower shaft and his other was cupped around his balls, and it felt fucking unbelievable. Instead he moaned, reaching out and gripping the back Stewy’s of head, getting a fistful of hair. He led Stewy and Stewy let him, only gagging a little as Kendall pushed him down to his base. Kendall watched in amazement as Stewy took all of him in mouth, still maintaining eye contact, and Kendall just knew that Stewy would have the biggest smirk on his face right now if his mouth wasn’t so full of cock. His thoughts were cut short when he felt Stewy dig his nails into his thighs, sucking <em> hard.  </em></p><p>It was so surprising that Kendall involuntarily thrusted deep into his mouth, causing Stewy to dry heave a little bit, and he quickly came up for air.</p><p>“Fuck, sorry,” Kendall said, his face heating with embarrassment, “that was...impressive.”</p><p>“Yeah well,” Stewy paused, catching his breath, “it’s not too hard when you’re working with something so small.”</p><p>“Oh fuck you,” Kendall retorted, forcing Stewy back down, and he swore the muffled sounds he hears coming from Stewy were laughter.</p><p>Kendall bit down on his lip, watching Stewy enthusiastically bob his head up and down on Kendall’s dick. His fingers were slick with saliva and Kendall’s precum, and Kendall moaned as he felt them press against his hole. He let himself relax and open for Stewy, who was patiently waiting, eyes still fixed on Kendall’s, mouth still wrapped around Kendall’s shaft.</p><p>“Please,” he whimpered, desperate.</p><p>Kendall braced for some kind of pain, or pressure at the very least, but when Stewy slipped his first finger inside of him it just felt <em> right. </em>Kendall was a heap of a whimpering, shaking mess as Stewy slipped another finger inside. He whined, his hips thrusting, and this time Stewy was prepared, moving his fingers in time with Kendall’s strokes, letting him facefuck him with ease. </p><p>“God you take it so well,” Stewy purred when he finally came up for air, “can I add another?”</p><p>“Yes, more,” Kendall agreed eagerly and Stewy laughed.</p><p>Kendall was finally stared to feel it with three fingers inside of him, but <em> fuck </em>it felt so fantastic. Desperate for more, he moved his hips, trying to match the rhythm of Stewy’s fingers, mimicking the way he remembered his past girlfriends had moved against his fingers.</p><p>“How long have you wanted this Kenny? How long have you wanted me, like this?” Stewy asked, low and dangerous.</p><p>“Since ninth grade,” Kendall gasped out, too overwhelmed to make up a good retort, settling on being earnest. It was the truth, even if Kendall himself hadn’t realized it until Stewy had asked.</p><p>“Jesus,” Stewy whispered, a little sadly.</p><p><em> Fuck you... </em>is what Kendall tried to say, hating the idea that Stewy felt any kind of pity for him, but all he managed to spit back was a measly, breathless “fuck!”</p><p>Stewy laughed, snapping out whatever god-awful depressive mindset he was stuck in. Normally Stewy laughing at Kendall would have pissed him off, but Kendall was past the point of caring about what was going on outside of Stewy’s slender fingers and the inevitable orgasm that was building up in his stomach. Stewy must have noticed because Kendall felt him pick up his pace, going harder, faster, despite Kendall’s shaking, overstimulated body. </p><p>“You're going to come already? Seriously?”, Stewy snorted, clearly amused.</p><p>Kendall whimpered, giving the best reply he could, and almost immediately felt Stewy retract his fingers.</p><p>“Wha-what the fuck dude?”, Kendall protested, the absence of Stewy’s finger breaking him out of his lusty haze. </p><p>“I never said I would finish you off, did I?”, Stewy said, and Kendall, still a little shaky, had to pull himself up into a sitting to position to see if Stewy was fucking with him or not.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious? You can’t do that to me bro,” Kendall barked, embarrassingly still extremely hard, “you’re like basically obligated to finish me off at this point.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I will”, Stewy grinned, clearly delighted by how desperate Kendall was, “just wait a few seconds, I promise I’ll make it worth it.” </p><p>He leaned over to give a pissed Kendall a quick kiss before slinking out of his bedroom, taking his shirt off as he did. Just before he reached the door he threw the shirt back with a careless toss, and Kendall watched as it hit the floor, just a few feet from his bed.</p><p>“And absolutely no touching yourself!” Stewy called, now halfway down their hallway. </p><p>Kendall groaned, naked and still leaking. He thought of fucking off and just touching himself, just to give himself some mild relief, but he decided against it. Stewy owed him a good fucking orgasm and he owed it to him tonight. He still felt high, the jury was still out on whether it was from the drugs or Stewy, but either way he felt lightheaded and dizzy. Kendall pushed himself off his bed, room swaying around him as he picked up Stewy’s shirt. Collapsing back into bed he began to clean himself off with it. He knew it was petty, but really, Stewy should’ve known better.</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure, get your dick juices all over my nice shirt,” Stewy said, trotting into Kendall’s room butt naked and with a bottle of lube. </p><p>Kendall mischievously grinned up at Stewy, depositing his now spoilt shirt on the other side of the bed. </p><p>“That’s what you get, you fucking cunt,” Kendall purred, satisfied with his ability to still piss off Stewy while horny and high.</p><p>“God you’re such a little brat,” Stewy groaned, pouring the lube into his hands, “you have no idea how fucking lucky you are that I didn’t fuck you dry.”</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t need lube when I fuck,” Kendall sneered, then gasped a little as he felt Stewy’s now-lubed fingers massage his hole. </p><p>“That’s not really how this works Kenny,” Stewy snorted, stroking himself a few times with his free hand, making sure his dick was nice and lubed, “trust me you’re gonna need this.”</p><p>Before Kendall could protest, Stewy was back on him, kissing him rough and desperately. Kendall kissed back, eager and sloppy, his legs shooting up and wrapping around Stewy’s torso once more. Stewy reached for Kendall’s hair, running his fingers through it, making it tousled and sticky with lubricant. </p><p>Stewy pulled away from Kendall, and Kendall groaned, again dissatisfied with the lack of Stewy. His groans were cut short by the feeling of Stewy pushing his tip against his hole, moaning and hard. Kendall stiffened, nervous, and Stewy laughed.</p><p>“Chill dude, I’m gonna go slow,” he said, rubbing his dick against Kendall’s taint, “just relax.” </p><p>Kendall wiggled, trying to get comfortable, as Stewy adjusted himself. With a grunt, Stewy pushed into Kendall and Kendall made a sound he had never heard himself make before, deep and guttural.</p><p>Stewy’s cock was much larger than his fingers, Kendall realized, as Stewy pushed himself deeper into Kendall. He cried out, the sensation of Stewy filling him up was a pain he’d never felt before, and it somehow managed to make him even more achingly hard. </p><p>“I know it hurts,” Stewy chuckled, also sympathetic, “just give it a minute.” </p><p>Kendall moaned, trying his best to relax his muscles as he felt Stewy slide in deeper and deeper, until his dick was completely inside of him. Stewy moaned, leaning over Kendall until he was basically ontop of him, his hips rocking hard against Kendall, fucking him slowly. Kendall, who felt so stuffed he wasn’t sure he could even move, tried his best to push back, matching Stewy’s rhythm the best he could. </p><p>“Fuck...Jesus..you feel so fucking good, oh my God,” Kendall gasped out, tears leaking out of his eyes as he grinded against Stewy’s cock. </p><p>“You’re getting fucking spoiled, you know that Kenny?,” Stewy moaned, “this is the best dick you’re ever gonna get, you’re never gonna get fucked like this ever again.”</p><p>Kendall moaned in desperation, gripping his mattress as Stewy fucked him faster, more desperately. Their rhythm began to speed up, both of them getting more and more closer to the climax. Kendall could feel both him and Stewy’s bodies heating up, burning with desire and sticky with sweat. He loved this feeling, the feeling of Stewy pushing into him, filling him up and fucking him. Kendall could hear Stewy breathing fast and heavy, moaning occasionally, but knew he was making much more noise between the two of them. It was embarrassing, really, Kendall didn’t even know he could make noises like these. Cries and whimpers and moans, all of which he’d never made while fucking any woman. </p><p>“Shut..the..fuck...up.” Stewy moaned into Kendall’s mouth before taking his soiled shirt and shoving it into Kendall’s mouth. </p><p>Kendall obeyed, biting down on the sticky shirt, as Stewy began to kiss Kendall’s neck. Kendall moaned, muffled, into the shirt as he felt Stewy’s beard and wet lips on his hot flesh. He could feel his body shake, getting close, and Stewy noticing, began to push himself harder, deeper into Kendall. Kendall let out something like a muffled scream as Stewy slammed himself into Kendall one last time, cumming inside of him. He bent over, removing the shirt, and kissed Kendall passionately, just as Kendall came. His body was fantastically warm and screaming, his legs shaking, still wrapped around Stewy’s body. He’d never ever felt like this, well maybe with the exception of the first time he tried coke, but still, Jesus Christ. </p><p>“Thanks,” he breathed out, exhausted and sore.</p><p>“Yeah no problem dude,” Stewy said, sliding out of him.</p><p>Kendall whimpered a little bit, the feeling of Stewy pulling out was an empty, hollow one. A bit similar to how Kendall imagined a dirty stab wound to feel, one with the knife twisted deep inside, and he’s just now pulled it out. He was so focused on this he hardly noticed Stewy, slipping out of his bed and making his way towards the door.</p><p>“Wait what? I uh, I thought we were going to-” Kendall paused, face heating as he realized that he actually wanted Stewy to sleep with him, to share a bed with him.</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god I’m so pathetic. </em>
</p><p>“Look dude, I don’t wanna make a big deal out of this,” Stewy mumbled, fidgeting at the doorway, “I just don’t think something like this is gonna happen again and I don’t wanna get too comfortable.”</p><p>“Oh..okay” Kendall swallowed, “yeah, no, that’s cool I get it.”</p><p>Kendall tried his best to plaster a smile on his face, which was met by a pained look in Stewy’s eyes.</p><p>“We’re both still high Kenny,” Stewy said, softly, “and pretty drunk too. I think in the morning you might hate me a little bit, and honestly? I’ll probably hate myself a little too.”</p><p>Kendall felt his heart drop a little bit, reality and shame setting in. He had got so caught up in the whirlwind that he hadn’t even stopped to think about the consequences. Images of new stories and whispering classmates flitted through his head, making him feel nauseous. And his father, Jesus, Kendall didn’t even want to imagine what his father would do if he ever found out. </p><p>“I’m not gonna hate you Stew,” Kendall said, forcing an uneasy smile onto his face, “it’s like you said, this wasn’t even a big deal, so like uh, let’s not make a big deal out of it, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Stewy nodded before giving Kendall a small sad smile, “well goodnight dude.”</p><p>“Night,” Kendall echoed, watching Stewy slink out of his bedroom.</p><p>Kendall woke up the next morning, shame and nausea rolling off his body. He quickly threw Stewy’s shirt in the wash before darting into the bathroom, desperate to scrub away any evidence off his body.</p><p><em> It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s totally fine. </em> He pounded this into his head like a mantra throughout his whole shower, <em> it’s not a big deal, it’s not going to be a big deal, and it’s definitely not going to happen again. I didn’t like it like that and, even if I did, it was only because I was so fucking high. </em></p><p>Kendall repeated this to himself, again and again. He let the words loop over and over until his skin was raw and red and he had to turn off the faucet. Stepping out of the shower, he repeated it to himself one last time. He really, really almost believed it.</p><p>Almost. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this! I really do love writing about these rich, miserable boys. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Comments and criticism are always welcome! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>